Love Grows
by roxake19
Summary: Why the hell had he agreed to come here? Oh that's right, he is a massochist. Sam torture-me Evans ! Sam/Kurt


**A/N:** Um, I have no idea where this came from. I haven't slept in two days and my bff should really stop giving me energy drinks. Seriously, stop! Okay, back to the whole point of this note. English is not my native tongue and this is unbeta-ed. This isn't my usual writing style and it propably sucks but in my defence part of it is the writters' fault for changing Sam's character in every episode. Grrr. I neeed to sleep...

**Warnings:** Spoilers for 2x06 and 2x08.

* * *

Why the hell had he agreed to come here? Oh that's right, he is a massochist. Sam torture-me Evans who is about to kill himself. No seriously he's gonna do it. He even has a plan. First he'll stuck a piece of the toothpick he is currently breaking to his throat and if that doesn't work he'll eat all the cupcakes in the reception. Mercedes said they are deadly.

Okay so maybe he is a little drunk,but it's a wedding. A day of celebration,a day of love, the day of his demise. So even though it's illegal he is allowed to be drunk. He is thinking of building a temple in honor of St. Puckius for spiking the punch before he dies. The good thing now that he is drunk is that it doesn't look like he is shooting death glares at Blaine. Instead he looks like a lost puppy and Brittany wants him to mate with her cat.

But Sam just wants to leave… and cry… and drink… and punch someone… and throw up. Don't get him wrong. The wedding was beautiful and so is the reception and could the annoying voice in his head please stop saying 'ofcourse it was kurt planned it'. But back to the point, the fact that a certain counter tenor is dancing with Prince So-freaking-Charming for the past half hour is sort of a mood killer.

Why? Why in the name of the Na'vi had he have to get a crush on Kurt? Why?Wh-! Quinn is looking at him and smirking. What the-? She hasn't talked to him since their break up and now she's coming towards him. Wait what?Oh God she is creepy sometimes. Without a word she settles herself in the seat next to him in the empty table and Sam has to force himself not to look in her eyes. He may not be in love with her but man,those _eyes._

"So, what sorrow are you trying to drink away?"

"What? I'm not trying to drink away anything." And for added effect he pushes his glass away.

"Riiiight. You know Sam you're really bad at hiding your feelings."

"I don't have feelings." Nice save HAL.

"Ofcourse you don't.." Quinn mumbles under her breath.

"Wonderful day isn't it?" He asks just before he sees Blaine whispering something into Kurt's ear. He needs more alchohol. NOW.

"Yeah. Carole is so beautiful. And Kurt. Him and Blaine are lovely together don't you think?"

Sam doesn't respond,he just lets his head fall on the table completely forgetting the fact that his current behavior is inlisted in the 'things you have to avoid doing so that people won't know you have the hots for Kurt'.

" I didn't know you were a homophobe Sam"

"What? I'm not… I just don't like the Blaine guy. What if he is trying to destroy our glee club by sucking the life out of it's core and sacrificing all of us to the tample of the Wamblers at the dawn of the new year?" It's not his fault he is being over dramatic. Honestly it's not.

"Oookay. I think you had a little too much." She says like the good mother-hen she rarely is and snatches the glass out of his hands. "I'm going to dance with Blaine. Take advantage of that!" She says and rises her eye brows in a suggestive matter. Sam just stares at her and she chuckles darkly before walking away. The list of things that make Quinn creepy is growing.

Sam watches Quinn walk to the dancefloor and patt Blaine's shoulder. He watches as Blaine and Kurt share a peck on the lips before he darts out of the reception. Now he really wants to leave but he is such an idiot because he came with Mike and Tina. Fuck! Now he is stuck. A play ground. He could wait there. Wonderfull.

"You really shouldn't be swinging while drunk." A voice says from behind him and Sam almost falls off the swing he just sat on.

"Why have you graced me with your presence? Today is your big day remember?" He asks while Kurt settles on the swing next to his. Sam thinks he is supposed to be used to what he feels when he around the brunette but he is not.

"Well it's not really _my_ big day. And I thought you could use a friend."

"Why?" Don't look at him. Don't. If you do you'll never stop looking. Damn it!

"Quinn. You still… you still care for her. I saw the look you gave Blaine when they started dancing. But you do know that Blaine is gay right?" Sam laughs. For all his brilliance Kurt is really stupid sometimes.

"I'm not in love with Quinn. And yes I do know that Blaine is gay. You kissing him sort of made that clear." Why does it hurt so fucking much? Why? WHY?

"When did I kiss Blaine? I mean apart from that one time when we first met and-! Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Is he trying to save his virtue until he gets married or something? Are _you?_" Oh God Burt would kill him if he knew of the images that are running through his mind right now. It would be a painfull death.

"What are you talking about? I'm not with Blaine."WHAT?

"But you kissed."

"No we didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No we didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't. And shut your huge mouth I want to hear the song." Oh right a song. Kurt and Blaine are not dating! Who the heck cares about a song? Oooh, Kurt's so beatiful. And that ladies and gentlemen is how Samuel became Samantha. But he is beautiful. And the way he is humming with his eyes closed while he listens to the song that comes from the reception hall... God Sam loves him. Shit! Sam loves him. He loves him. Fuck! Oh great now it'll never go away! Neeeeeeever!

"My mom used to love that song. It's corny but I love it too." He still hasn't opened his eyes and Sam needs to see those eyes. He needs to see Kurt in all his glory and decide what the fuck he is gonna do about his um… feelings?

"What's it called?" He says instead. Great Sam! As if you'll remember it tomorrow! Wait! He could sing it to Kurt. Yes! And then Kurt will run to him and they'll get it on in the middle of Glee and then they'll get married and live… Um, yeah it's gonna be cool.

"You're kidding right? You don't know it?"

"Nope"

"Love grows where my rosemary goes. How can you not know it? Even I know it and that says a lot." Sam has no idea what a rosemary is and he doesn't ask. Kurt propably thinks he is an idiot already.

* * *

He should have asked. He really should have. If not Kurt than someone else. As he walks towards Kurt's locker in the empty corridor Sam thinks this is a really bad idea. But Kurt has to know. And that's the only way he can think of. Crap. How is he supposed to break into Kurt's locker? He should have thought this better. He should have brought Puck. Or someone… Damn!

* * *

Kurt smiles at Mercedes and he can see in her eyes that she knows he isn't really listening. It's not his fault. He is too busy thinking of Sam to pay attention to anything else. Since their talk the previous day the blonde has been acting weird. Kurt bumped into him twice today and the other boy looked as if he had seen a ghost. Kurt had to check himself twice and ask Mercedes and Brittany many times if he had something on his face.

But Kurt shouldn't really care. A crush on another straight guy is the last thing he needs.

They stop in front of his locker and Kurt's jaw drops when he sees what's inside it.

"Kurt what does a copy of 'Rosemary's baby' doing in your locker?"


End file.
